


social distance psychic

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Fortune Telling, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Isolation, M/M, Pandemics, Psychic Abilities, Quarantine, Sick Harry, Soulmates, he's okay, not between H&L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis is a psychic who has taken his little shop virtual, most of his appointments now done by phone.  He's been very busy, so many people calling in with fears about the unknown, about themselves, about loved ones.  He likes that at least he's able to ease people's fears, calm people down, give them hope for their future.  It's the one thing he feels like he can do in such uncertain and stressful times.  That is until one teary appointment has Louis struggling to deliver the bad news.  At least the question isn't related to the virus and maybe he can end the call with some sense of hope anyway.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	social distance psychic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not making light of the events happening around the world. Coping for me is throwing it into a world where I can make it feel a little lighter and easier to handle. I know there are others out there like me. If you're not one of them, please just close this fic and find something that works for you. There's enough negativity out there already.

Louis settled into his recliner with his notebook teetering on the edge of the armrest with a pen hooked onto one of the pages from the top and his laptop open on his lap. He didn’t want to make light of the situation -- he could see into the future, after all -- but so far, he was enjoying his time working from home in his pajamas. It was made even sweeter by the fact that his business had been booming over the last few weeks. 

The decision to temporarily close the shop and go virtual hadn’t been that difficult to make when appointments had sharply increased and government agencies urged citizens to limit social contact. Louis was a softy and always ended up reaching over to hold a hand in comfort or even wrap one of his clients in a hug. It was better for all of them and Louis had an excuse to look a mess. 

He pulled up his appointments and was glad to see that he only had one more scheduled for the evening before he closed up virtual shop. It was exhausting to flex his energy so much each day when he wasn’t used to it. Sometimes even one emotional appointment a day left him emotionally drained so his days at home weren’t exactly easy. 

Since the first cases had popped up in the states, Louis had watched in real time as public panic directly related to how many appointments he had on the books. Uncertain and unprecedented times could incite fear and anxiety in anyone -- even Louis. Just because he was psychic didn’t mean that he could see everything, especially when it came to himself. He was a large blindspot in his own abilities which meant his own future was always uncertain. Of course it was no more uncertain than anyone else’s on a day to day basis, but naturally spiked with current events along with the rest of the population. 

But in times of uncertainty, it was human nature to yearn to know the future and that’s where Louis came in. At first fearing he might be capitalizing on people’s fear and panic, Louis quickly realized he had something to offer. He could contribute something positive to the world, however small it was. He could give them hope. 

He lowered his rates so he wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage of anyone and started taking anxiety filled calls from those worried about loved ones to their own wellbeing to the general state of the world. He answered clearly and honestly from what he could read, but did so in a way that would ease their distress. Luckily he’d only had one call relating to someone who wasn’t going to make it, but by the end, his client had assured him that they were at peace knowing that they wouldn’t be suffering. 

He’d rescheduled a few people after that call. 

In general, Louis felt that he was making a difference in those that had no reason to fear. 

His next appointment was with someone named Harry and he looked at all the personal information they had entered before closing his eyes and trying to connect with their energy. It was always more difficult to do from a distance and he could never be sure if he was aiming in the right place. It was easier once he connected with them over the phone, but still took a lot of concentration and effort to get it right. Closing his eyes, he said a few word to center and protect himself before putting up the walls of protection to his own soul and starting. 

He reached out into the universe and felt an emotional stab right through his heart. It was jarring when he wasn’t expecting it. He’d braced himself for anxiety and unease. He’d braced himself for panic and despair. Heartache had been thrown from left field. 

He pulled back and shook his head. Maybe he’d misjudged. 

To protect himself from getting random calls all the time, Louis was one who reached out with his number blocked. He dialed the number Harry had provided and hooked up his little headset while he pressed send. 

A low voice that was distorted like someone with a cold came through the line and Louis still felt the clench in his chest. 

“Hello, this is Louis calling from Illuminating Books and Services. Am I speaking with Harry?” With confirmation from the other end of the line, Louis continued. “Thank you for signing the waivers and acknowledgements online before the appointment. I can offer guidance to your questions but cannot advise nor take responsibility for any choices made based on my reading.” 

Louis read off his little script of disclaimers for legal reasons and collected Harry’s basic information before they officially begin. Louis always asks for birthdate and a few other things to help him make the connection. 

“So Harry. This session is directed by you. You can ask questions and I can attempt to give you answers or I can tell you what comes to me. This isn’t a perfect science so don’t expect clear or complete answers to all your questions.” 

He heard the sound of Harry blowing his nose over the line and then the sound of a weak voice. It sounded like Harry had been crying. 

“I’ve been quarantined in my apartment for three weeks already,” Harry said with a sniff. 

Okay, Louis thought, it was going to be one of those calls. Somebody questioning their recovery. 

He picked through Harry’s energy but couldn’t come with anything that indicated a prolonged illness or anything threatening life. At least this call would be an easy one. 

“I haven’t been able to go out or have anyone over and I’m going stir crazy…” 

Louis opened his mouth to assure Harry that his recovery would be smooth and was coming soon when---

“I need to know if my boyfriend is cheating on me.” 

So that was the punch in the chest Louis had been feeling. Now that he acknowledged it, it was palpable even with the distance between them. With such a tangible lead to go on, it didn’t take long for Louis to have his answer. It didn’t feel right to just blurt it out, so he didn’t. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more pain. 

But that wasn’t the only thing that Louis picked up from them. He hummed so Harry would know the line hadn’t gone dead as he searched and tried to interpret everything he could. Harry was an open book and Louis speed read. It wasn’t always so easy. It usually wasn’t. 

“Harry, let me ask you something,” Louis started, choosing his words carefully. “How long have you been together?” 

“Six months,” Harry answered with a sniffle. 

“And how long have you been in love with him?” 

Louis’ question was met with silence, but he didn’t push for an answer. He could still hear the sound of breathing through the headset and waited it out. 

“I… I thought… I don’t know… I don’t think I…” 

It was the answer that Louis was expecting. He was glad that Harry was being honest with himself and not being defensive of the relationship he was asking about. 

“And do you want to be with someone that causes you to worry that they’re cheating on you?” 

Louis waited for the stuttering answer of Harry coming to terms with what he surely already knew. 

“I think that’s your answer,” Louis said gently, “You don’t need to know if he’s cheating on you if it doesn’t feel right.” 

“Yeah. Wow. I guess you’re right.” 

Louis could feel the pull of hope tugging at him from somewhere and he smiled that he could give Harry some good news. 

“Besides, I can feel that someone you truly love is in your not so distant future. Maybe within a few months. I can’t be sure, but I’d say less than a year out.” 

Louis could actually pinpoint a small time frame, but he never liked to do that. He knew what that would do to a person to be waiting for a specific date. The anticipation sometimes changed the outcome. Things had to be organic for them to grow as Louis saw them. 

They still had time left so Louis answered some other questions for Harry, questions that he had expected to be asked in the first place. When they finally hung up, Louis was satisfied that he’d made Harry’s day at least a little brighter. Breakups were always hard, but Louis was sure that he had only reinforced what Harry already knew in the back of his mind. 

He was glad to help. 

  
  


-

  
  


The little bell hanging against the front door of the shop clattered against the glass as it was pulled open, alerting Louis that he had a customer. He looked up from the book he was reading across the counter with a plastered on smile ready to greet whoever it was. 

His smile faltered only a little as he took in the sight of the man curiously looking around the shop and Louis was glad he was able to recover before his eyes fell on him. 

“Welcome,” Louis said and knew his voice sounded too high, too fake. He couldn’t help it. The overwhelming feeling that he knew this man had caught him off guard. That didn’t happen often and he wasn’t able to process the feeling fast enough to react normally. 

“This is cute,” the man said warmly as he looked around again with a little gesture. “Feels really homey. I’m looking for Louis, is he around?” 

The man had reached the counter was raised a step off the ground and a perfect height for him to lean a casual elbow against it while he waited for his answer. 

Louis fish mouthed for a second while so many things rushed through him. First, the man had dimples that made him want to poke his cheek and his lips looked so perfectly pink and plush that Louis wanted to lean in and press his against them just to confirm that they would feel how they thought he would. And then those familiar strands of energy started to weave themselves together in a complicated braid that made it hard for Louis to pick them apart. 

“Yeah, sorry, hi. That’s me. I’m Louis,” he rushed out, each word tripping over the one after it. 

“Hi Louis. I’m Harry.” He reached his hand across the counter and Louis looked at it for a moment before extending his own hand to shake it. It had been a long time since that was socially acceptable, but Louis was so glad things were slowly returning to normal. 

“Hi,” Louis said again and then winced internally. He wasn’t being smooth at all. 

“I just wanted to come here and thank you,” Harry started, running his fingers through his messy hair. It looked perfectly tousled and Louis already knew Harry was probably the type of person who didn’t even try to make it look like that. He was just that lucky. 

“You got me out of a bad relationship I hadn’t realized I was in and I just wanted you to know that I really appreciated that. I think you probably saved me from months of pain and heartache.” 

Harry. Louis could connect the dots now. He’d thought back on that call many times in the months since it had occurred. Even recently he’d wondered if Harry had found his love yet. It was about time. 

“I just answered your questions,” Louis said weakly with a shrug. He’d just been doing his job. 

“No, not just that. The way you did it. You could have just given me a yes and I could have been locked up dwelling on that. Instead, you made me see it for what it was. Thank you.” 

Louis looked at him and when their eyes met again, a burst of energy flooded his chest and made it feel difficult to breathe. It wasn’t alarming, though, and Louis welcomed it. There was so much good in this man and every fiber of Louis’ being responded to it. 

And that was when Louis realized what was happening. It wasn’t Harry’s energy twisting towards him but rather the twining of two souls together. He couldn’t help the wide grin that came to his lips as he struggled to handle the elation his energy was feeling. It was him. Harry’s love was him. The blind spot of his own future had blocked those details from him but now he was sure. 

Now he just had to play it cool until Harry realized it for himself since it wouldn’t feel right for Louis to tell him who to love. 


End file.
